Achiver Yes, Pefect Never
by Curley-Q
Summary: Rory's thought's about her life after stealing the yacht with Logan.   ONESHOT


**Author's Notes: **This is my first fiction and really hope that you enjoy it. Please leave a review either way, Thanks!

_A special Thanks to Bri- for all your help! _

**I am in no way affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

* * *

**Achevier Yes, Perfect Never**

I was the girl who always studied, got good grades, and never disappointed anyone, that has all changed. My name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore IV, Rory to make things less confusing, or 'Sweets' to my mom. You see my mother is Lorelai Victoria and my great grandmother is Lorelai Gilmore-Gilmore, she married her second cousin or something, which still grosses me out a little, so as you can see it can get a little confusing when we are all together.

Ok, stop babbling and now back to my point, as I was saying I am in no way, shape, or form someone who is usually associated with trouble, but here I am sitting in a jail cell waiting to be picked up. Why am I in jail you may ask, well because I did something incredibly insane because I was told for the first time in my life that I am not good enough to complete my dream. You see, it all started when I began to casually date one Logan Elias Huntzberger and then decided to become exclusive. Now Logan never, and I do mean _never_ has had a serious girlfriend, no, he had concubines and I'm still not completely convinced that he doesn't still. When Logan committed to me he had me go to a disastrous dinner with his family, where I was belittled because I wanted a career instead of spending my time planning party's and being nothing more than arm and eye candy for Logan and the Huntzberger family. Then is a sorry attempt at making me feel better Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan's father, offered me a internship with his newspaper, the _Stanford Eagle Gazette._ See, I have always wanted to be a reporter, so Mitchum set me up to fulfill my dream, or so I thought.

Earlier today I was brought into a meeting by Mitchum to evaluate my performance at the Gazette. He so eloquently told me that I didn't have what it took to be a reporter and that I would be a great personal assistant, his nerve! Me, an assistant, hell no, who is he fooling? Me being the gullible girl that I am automatically bought into his hand, after all who am I to go against Mitchum Huntzberger, newspaper mogul? To put it lightly, I felt crushed! I was supposed to have dinner with my mother and grandmother tonight but I skipped out and went to Logan's sister's engagement party to find Logan. I talked him into taking out someone else's yacht, stupid I know. The coast guard chased us down a couple of hours later and we were arrested on the spot. Now I am sitting in a 6'x8' jail cell waiting for my mother and wishing that I hadn't reacted the way I did. Wishing that I really could be the perfect girl everyone thinks I am!

Oh my god, my mother! How is she going to take this? She is going to be so angry and disappointed in me. I will never again be the sweet little girl, who walked around in fairy wings, inviting people to a caterpillar's funeral, who is perfect in her eyes again. This is bad, so bad! If my mother didn't hate Logan before, she sure will now. She will never want to talk to me again, well only to tell me what a failure I have became, right? How will I ever make this up to her or will I ever be able to? It will be like last year, we'll stop talking and she'll do something life-changing and not tell me! Great, now I'm leaving rant mode and sinking into depression, at least the floor gets a break from my pacing!

Yes that was one hell of a mess I made last summer! I made the worst mistake of my life, even bigger than stealing a yacht could ever be. I was so naive, I actually believed his lines about his marriage being over! That is what every mistake I have ever made boils down to, my naive belief in mankind, that everyone is honest and never will try to pull the wool down over my eyes. Huh, Who am I trying to kid! Yes, I admit it, I Rory Gilmore slept with a married man, a man who was my first in many things. My first kiss, first boyfriend, first...well you get it right? Then came the fight between me and my mom. Her telling me how wrong my actions were when I knew all along that they were wrong, so so incredibly wrong, but it was done and all I wanted to do was run. So I did, I ran to Europe with my grandmother, Emily Gilmore.

My mother would have joked that I was glutting for punishment if we would have been on good terms, but instead she rattled about trashy magazines. I was miserable in Europe and desperately searched for a way out of the abyss that I was currently in. However the one and only thing that came to mind was to write a letter to Dean and end things. Yep the first of so many things in my life and married man was none other than Dean Forrester, husband to Lindsay. Lindsay didn't deserve anything, but there Dean and I were planting a seed that would come back and bite us in the ass and cause poor Lindsay so much pain. Sometimes I wonder if I am just some plague that should have been taken care of like suggested by my fathers father so long ago?

Strobe and Francine Hayden have made it painfully clear that I am the sole reason for my father, Christopher Hayden's, failure in life. Never mind that he still likes to act like a ten year old boy with no responsibilities in life and wants nothing to do with anything of the sort. How screwed up am I???


End file.
